


Symptom Of A Shattered Past

by HunterusHeroicus93



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Hallucinations, Nyctophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus93/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus93
Summary: Malcolm is left alone at the precinct when a storm causes a power cut.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Symptom Of A Shattered Past

Rain lashed at the windows, and Malcolm ran his hand through his hair for the third time that evening. He stared down at the file in front of him, taking in absolutely nothing on the page. A low rumble overhead made him look up. The storm wasn’t showing any signs of passing yet. The sky was darkening, and the rain seemed to be trying to break through the window.  
  
Dani knocked on the door and stuck her head in.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
He exhaled slowly, and nodded. “Yeah. Just… finding it hard to concentrate.” He gestured towards the window. The rain hammered harder in response.   
  
“I’m heading out for coffee. You want one?” Dani offered.   
  
Malcolm smiled. “That’d be great.”   
  
“See you in a few.” She disappeared again, the door clicking shut behind her.   
  
Malcolm turned back to the file and started reading again. Lightning flashed across the room, and another, louder rumble followed immediately afterwards. A second later, the entire precinct was plunged into darkness.   
  
Malcolm looked around, panic spreading through him. He swallowed.   
  
“Dani?” he called, his voice barely a croak. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Dani!”   
  
There was no answer. She must have already left.   
  
“Dammit,” he muttered. He stood and felt his way along the wall to the door. He found the handle, and pulled. A shiver ran down his spine, but he closed his eyes and ignored it.   
  
“It’s fine,” he whispered. “You’re fine.” He remembered his phone. He pulled it out and tapped the button, but the screen stayed black. _“Dammit.”_ _  
_ _  
_ He turned back to the conference room and went inside, shutting the door. He leaned against it, breathing deeply.   
  
_Dani will be back any minute,_ he told himself. _Just wait here. It’ll be fine._ _  
_ _  
_ Lightning flashed again, the room briefly as bright as day, but darkening again a second later. A roar of thunder followed. He shuddered, feeling eyes on him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. He looked around the room, but saw only blackness. Running his hands through his hair again, he made his way towards the table. He bumped against a chair, and sat down.   
  
A minute later, he stood up again. He began pacing, trying to calm his nerves.   
  
“Come on, Dani. Where are you?” he wondered aloud. He stopped pacing, staring in the direction of the door. A noise behind him made him whirl around. His breath quickened, and he backed away. His father’s voice floated through his mind.   
  
_“Malcolm…”_   
  
“No,” Malcolm whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly. “He’s not here. I’m alone. I’m _safe._ ” He opened his eyes again, slowly. He stumbled backwards in shock as a pair of hands reached towards him. He collided with the wall, hard, and the wind was knocked out of him. He stood still, gasping, unable to move. He shut his eyes again.   
  
“No, no, _no…_ ”   
  
“ _Malcolm_ …”   
  
“Leave me alone!” Malcolm yelped. He sank into a crouch on the floor, covering his ears. The rain pounded above him, drowning out the sound of his father’s voice calling to him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in them, keeping his hands firmly pressed over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut so hard his head ached.   
  
“Malcolm!” A hand gripped his shoulder and shook him.   
  
He looked up. Dani crouched in front of him, looking worried.   
  
“What’s going on? You okay?”   
  
Malcolm looked around. The room was lit again.   
  
“I, uh…” He drew a shaky breath. “Y-yeah, I’m fine…” He brushed her off and pulled himself to his feet, leaning against the wall for support. He avoided Dani’s gaze.   
  
“What happened?” Dani asked.   
  
“The lights… they went out. I… thought I saw my father. Heard his voice.” He shook his head, sighing.   
  
Dani studied him for a moment. “You’re afraid of the dark,” she said softly.   
  
He looked up at her, his eyes full of sadness and shame. He nodded.   
  
Dani smiled. “It’s okay. There’s nothing to be scared of now.” She took his hand gently. “Come on. I’ll take you home.”


End file.
